


The Revelations of the Hand

by TheKnaveOfHearts



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnaveOfHearts/pseuds/TheKnaveOfHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Revelations of the Blessed Hand of Truth, as revealed to the Prophet Trottimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning?

Others speak of the Beginning of the World.

Pay them no heed.

For there is no beginning, there never was, and there never shall be. 

That being said, everything has to start somewhere.


	2. The Sound, and What it Wrought

There was nothing.

 

And then there was the sound. It was the first sound and it shall be the last sound, and it was a wondrous sound, and it was the sound of the One Hand, and the Hand clapped.

From that sound came the galaxies; the nebulae; the constellations; the planets and asteroids; and all life and all things.

It sounded remarkably like Anal Buggery.

 

The Hand surveyed what it had wrought, and pondered for a great while the nature of the cosmos it had created. The graceful dance of the stars, and the celestial orbits were beautiful to behold, and this beauty was that their very motion could only be described by the conjunction of numbers and words together in harmony, for one alone would not be able to capture even one thousandth of the beauty that the Hand had wrought into them.

Then the Hand destroyed all this, and created instead a flat disc, supported by a stack of turtles, onto which he placed the continents and oceans. It was, It reflected, a lot simpler this way.


	3. The First Men and the Elder Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I'm probably going to be updating semi-randomly, but atm I'm involved in a Musical so I have very little free time.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, or disliked, this work.

The fingers of the Hand sculpted the valleys and hills like a potter sculpts his clay. The Disc of the Earth rotated, a giant wheel, and It's fingers threw up the mountains and excavated the seas, oceans and gorges. As It worked, the Hand began to sweat from It's great toil, and the sweat ran down It's fingers, the drops joining into trickles, the trickles into rivulets which flowed down It's fingers, and onto the Earth. This sweat followed the courses of the new valleys, forming streams, then rivers, and then the seas and oceans. 

The Hand surveyed the Earth, and saw that it was good, yet it was barren and empty. Thus It made the plants, the beasts, birds and fish in order to populate the world It had made. The Hand waited and watched for many years as the creatures of the Earth were born, lived and died, but soon It saw that none of the creatures It had made were aware of the Hand and its immense majesty. And thus It bade the Earth be still, and all were placed into a death-like, unnatural sleep. And It made a race of small hands in It's own image, and gave these hands a body so that they might live to glorify and appreciate the Hand and its creation.   
The Hand saw that this was good, and, after setting the Earth in motion once more, departed from this world for Other realms far beyond the knowledge of It's creations.

All was well among the First Men, as they called themselves, for they were happy in knowledge of the glory and honour that the Hand had bestowed upon them. Their own hands were valued as the way and means of reaching pleasure. They lived a peaceful life, partaking of the bounty that the Earth provided, and worshipping above all the Glory of the Hand, their Lord and Maker. It was the Golden Age of Men.

Praise be to the Hand!

**Author's Note:**

> Good Day All!  
> This is my first time ever posting on AO3, so please do tell me if I've done something stupid with tags or whatever. Please feel free to comment, negative or positive, all discussion and feedback is welcome.  
> I'm a British Hat Films Fan, and my hobby is writing. I've had an idea for a 'Gospel of the Hand' for a while now, and I wanted to get my ideas on to computer hard-drives, so here it is, in the flesh as it were.  
> Many thanks for reading!


End file.
